The End of Solitude
by ShinkuNoArisu
Summary: Edward found Bella at the end of his rebellious years. First fanfic, please be nice.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga, book or movie. They belong to their respectful owners.

A/N: My first fanfic. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

The sky was clear. The full moon was shining brightly. The wind blew softly. The street was empty.

My surrounding was so quiet.

My eyes were pitch-black, not that anyone would see it now.

I lay down, my body facing the dark blue sky. My lower legs hung at the edge of the building. My eyes were closed. I saw two persons in my eyelids.

Carlisle and Esme.

My father and mother.

The good side of me kept on saying that I should go back.

The bad side of me told otherwise, for I could live freely, no limit of my choice of meal.

I heard a sound, like a girl sobbing.

I jumped from whatever building I was at. I ran toward the sound. The nearer I got there, the clearer I got to understand the situation. The girl was not alone. His mind was opened to me, and I could predict easily what he was going to do.

I was ready for my meal now.

I leaped, taking the guy who was pinning a girl to a tree, and went further from there. I knew she had made her escape for I did not hear her thought. I hungrily shoved my razor-sharp teeth into his neck; my hand muffled his bloody scream.

I drained him slowly, savoring the taste of his blood.

He was limp now. I licked my mouth clean and dropped his dead body. I was about to leave when I heard a small sound behind me.

I turned my head.

The girl was there.

I knew she had been there all the time, seeing me draining the now-dead guy.

Witnessing a vampire drank blood from a human.

Her heart shaped face was stained by tears, her chocolate-brown eyes staring straight into my bloody-red ones.

And it felt so silent. I never felt this silent since I opened my eyes in this new life.

And while I noticed that my dead heart started to beat again—how was that possible?—I saw her small, unbalanced lips moving.

"Who are you?"

And I ran away from there.

I sat at a branch of a tree, staring at the moon that was starting to fade.

I sat there unmoving for about five days, thinking about the girl.

The way she stared at me; that wasn't fear.

The way her blood smelled when I realized it; it was unusual.

The way her face etched into my brain despite my flawless memory; it was strange.

The fact that I couldn't pass through her mind; that was new.

The truth that my heart felt like beat again a second after I stare at her… that was impossible.

Maybe I should ask Carlisle, but I didn't dare to show up. Not after all the years I've been spending, away from him and Esme, feeding on human blood against his way of life.

And something frightened me.

I wanted to see her again.

The problem was, she probably had told what she had seen to the rest of the village and they made a searching party for me, to kill me, to burn me.

The wind blew, caressing my bronze-colored hair.

Then I heard it, somebody walking through the forest. He or she—no, it must be a guy, seeing it was late—was not too deep yet. I tried to ignore it, but then my mind couldn't hear his thought.

I listened harder.

Instead of getting into his brain, I caught another thing.

It was her scent, the girl with silent mind.

What was she doing, wandering in the woods alone, in this hour, just like she did before?

Curious, angry and longing, I jumped from tree to tree, until I could see her clearly.

Her face was beautiful, dazzling me in a strange way, unreadable. Her brunette long hair was hidden by the hood of her black cloak. Her steps were careful, but every now and then, she would trip over something, even her own foot.

I noticed that her head would look up once in a while, like she was searching for something. But after a while, she stopped and leaned on a tree. The angry feeling I felt once was showing up again. How stupid she was for being alone here? A guy like the day before could show up and run into her, or a thief, or another… NO!

I saw her wide eyes sparkled. She was staring at me.

I was right in front of her.

She took a step forward, I took a step back.

She grimaced. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Did you come to search for me?"

She smiled, like something good had just happened. "Yes, Sir."

I didn't like her being polite to me. I was a monster, and she supposed to be my meal. My throat burned by the thought.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you once again."

"And now you've seen me."

She frowned and hung her head. My heart ached.

"Why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to be sure… that you're real…"

The anger snapped again. She wanted to be sure that a creature like me does exist?

"For what reason? So you can tell the others that I was there, killing the guy who wanted to… harm you!"

Her head hung lower. I could hear her sobbing. Agony again.

For a while, it was just the wind blowing, the night creatures—the animals—made sound, nothing but those.

"Would you tell me your name, then?"

I stood stunned. "For what?"

"I want a memory…"

"It's Edward." I didn't realize I had said that to her. When I saw her nodded, I sighed. This girl had a special effect on me. I saw her wiped her tears, and then bit her lips.

I started to walk away from her, but my mind screamed to me to stay there with her. _I couldn't, I might hurt her!_ I shouted to myself. And while I walked away from her, her cry became clearer to my hearing.

Would I see her again? My feet now felt heavy. My slow human pace became slower than I used to do.

A quite strong wind blew from behind me, sent a smell of something sweet, the sweetest thing I had ever encountered. The sweetest blood I had ever smelled.

I went back to her in vampire speed and sunk my teeth into her neck.

I was a monster. I would always be a monster. I would have believed that for the rest of my existence.

At least I had thought that.

I came back to my sense after I saw her face writhing in agony. I stopped. I couldn't believe it, but I did.

I saw her writhing in pain while the invisible flame was starting from her wound I created, and suddenly took her in my arms.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered in different agony.

"You're… still here…,"she said through her gritting teeth, and whimpered. But she managed a little smile.

I knew I couldn't leave her.

I took her to a meadow that nobody ever found it. I sat in the middle of it with her in my laps. I was holding her in my arms through her transformation. I kept whispering apologize to her, hugged her tightly on her first day, when her screams couldn't be silenced. The next day she just whimpering often, and on the last day she could manage—remarkably—to be silent, her hands clung tightly to my wardrobe. I told her about what I was, what she would be, explained every detail. I knew she could absorb it all.

And then it was over.

After the second her heart beat its last, she opened her lids. Her bloody red eyes stared intently into mine. I could only stare back at her. And I realized one important thing.

"Would you tell me your name?"

"It's Isabella. But I like Bella…" Her voice chimed.

"Bella…" I said in my singing voice; beautiful, just the way she was.

"Will you leave me now?" She asked; her eyes were filled with worry and sadness.

How could I?

Instead I asked her my question. "Would you like to stay with me?"

"Can I?"

"Only if you want to," I answered. And I was granted by the most brilliant smile I had ever seen.

"I would like to stay with you," she answered me.

Dawn was already over and the sun was up. It shined her petit figure and she watched in awe as the sunbeams made my skin glittered as if it was made by thousand diamonds. I myself was dazzled as the side of her face was shined and sparkled. Her brunette hair was shining in shade of brown and red.

Slowly I tucked her head under my chin. I could felt her relaxed and sighed, and I could felt I did too. Her scent was heavenly now; no more burning.

She was busy watching her hand glittering in the sun, like she didn't believe it or it might stop glittering, and I chuckled.

I realized she must be thirsty, so I asked her and told her she would go hunt with me. She froze.

Bella touched her throat, and gulped. I knew it would be useless. She had to hunt. And also that she didn't want to do what I did, hunt human. I had frightened her.

And then it kicked me, two things on the same time.

First, we could hunt animals.

Second, I could go back to my parents—maybe.

I took Bella's hand in mine and we started running. The smell of a group of elk suddenly hit my nose. I stopped, and so did she.

I smiled to her. She wouldn't be a monster like I had used to be. And neither would I.

And finally, after a few weeks—after my eyes went back to butterscotch color and Bella's became marry gold, I was running with her, to a place I thought I don't belong, but yearned to be there.

We stood in front of the sturdy oak door. I inhaled deeply, and Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. I smiled at her and before I knocked the double door, it was opened.

Esme hugged me in fierce embrace and Carlisle watched us in contentment.

_I'm so glad you're back, son. We've been missing you, and almost started to search for you._ I snorted, but smiled at the same time.

They noticed another vampire with me, and I happily introduced her.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella."

_When Edward bit Bella, he smelled her blood because Bella bit her lip so hard it was bleeding, in case you wondering about that._

_Review?_


End file.
